


Common Interests

by In_Times_Of_Crisis_We_Unite



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Times_Of_Crisis_We_Unite/pseuds/In_Times_Of_Crisis_We_Unite
Summary: A small one-shot I wrote in the eyes of an OC when Luffy gets captured by marines and what happens afterwards. Sorry for the terrible summary! Rated T to be safe.





	Common Interests

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a small one-shot I created. I'm not sure where the idea came from. I think I wanted to try horror when beginning in the first paragraph and ended up turning it into something else ha-ha. Anyways: Basically an OC's point of view of when Luffy gets captured by marines and what happens after. Hopefully it's alright, please enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of One Piece, just the OC character and bad guys in this story.  
> Warning: Minor torture mentioned  
> Italics= thoughts

I look down at the man and smile sadly. His arms are colored with burns and cuts as they are chained above his head. Even more cuts and burns mar his face, and I don't want to even imagine what the rest of his body looks like. The most unusual trait in his appearance, however is the absence of his usual straw hat from his head. I walk closer to the cell he is being held in, ignoring the glares on my back from the other guards. I stop just in front of the cell bars and sigh. Hearing my sigh, he lifts his stare from the ground to me.

Staring back at him, I can't stop myself from saying, "Why did you do it?"

He tilts his head lightly to the side in question as he asks in response, "Do it...? Do what?" I blink at the response, surprised he actually answered me and even more so by how rugged his voice sounds. A memory of seeing him jump around yelling his lungs off, surfaces for a moment.  _My heart pangs seeing Monkey D. Luffy reduced to such a state._

I give my head a shake and reply, "You know...why you fought back in the city of Golberg? You should have left along with your crew. So why didn't you...?"

I blink at the bright smile that spreads across the former captain's face. "Why would I? I was battling for what I believe in."

Tilting my head, I ask, "And what is it you believe in, Monkey D. Luffy?"

In awe, I watch as the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates straightens out his back, lifts his head up high, and puffs out his chest, even in his condition, as he replies, "I believe in my dreams." I suck in my breath at the pride he holds in his eyes, shock and surprise coloring my face. I can practically feel his strength in his pride glow around him, shining as bright as his smile.

A smile spreads across my face as I let out a questioning, "Hmm...? Is that so?" Moving away from the jail cell, I spin around with my hand behind my back- allowing my back to face the captain. I feel a smile spread across my face, already knowing what I had to do. My ears twitch as the other guards begin moving outside, preparing for Monkey D. Luffy's execution. Smirking, I wait patiently tapping my foot on the ground. The moment everyone leaves, I swiftly move towards the wall containing the keys. Reaching out and grabbing the keys in one fluid movement, I hurriedly rush back to Luffy, keys in hand. I spot Luffy's eyes widen as I place the key in the lock, opening the cell's door. Quickly going over to Luffy's restraining chains, I unlock his hands, feet, and body from the Kairoseki chains.

I watch in amusement as he falls to the ground and freezes. He questions me with his eyes and I smile shyly as I explain, "I may not be a pirate, but I'm not exactly a marine either. Besides, in all honesty, I don't think you did anything bad. You might be the captain of a pirate crew, but you and your crew have done nothing but help out citizens, intentional or otherwise. My point is Captain Monkey D. Luffy...you are not a bad person, and you are certainly not deserving of death."  _At least at the moment you aren't._ "That's why I'm setting you free though I can't be sure I can set you free next time because I don't really know what my future schedule will be from now on."

Much to my surprise, the energetic captain stands still, simply watching me before asking quietly, "Won't you get in trouble though?"

I smile slightly, glancing over to the sounds of the guards bustling back into the door. "Probably, but compared to the trouble you'll have, it hardly matters. I hardly have any faith in my dreams because I can barely dream anymore at all." Memories flow through my head, and I smile sadly at them. My thoughts are interrupted, however, as shouts of the guards begin to sound off. "You better get going before you lose your chance to escape." He blinks before giving a small nod and taking off the opposite way of the marines. A smile drifts onto my face as I hear the yelling of the marines aimed at the now-escaping captain.

"Ms. Nanami?" I turn my head to the marine who is glaring at me. Smiling, I walk over to the marine who cuffs my hands behind my back. "You made the wrong choice," he mumbles into my ear and I hold back a snort.  _He's a true hero, who saved the lives of many. I know I made the right choice. He might be a pirate, but he will also be a great man and a great hero. You'll see._

He begins to push me opposite of the way the Straw hat escaped to, probably leading me to my own prison cell or maybe even my own execution stand.  _Either way, I made the choice of becoming a so-called traitor when I let out Straw hat Luffy. I still don't think I made the wrong choice because even as a pirate, the Straw hat captain is a genuine hero, even more so than the marines. If by setting a man like that leads me to my death, so be it._ I allow my amethyst eyes to take in the sight of a marine boat I was about to be placed on, reminding me of how the ocean is right behind the execution area.  _Another positive for Straw hat Luffy._

I sigh as the door lowers down to place me in my prison, and close my eyes with my chin up. I hear my captor growl at me and I can practically sense the sneer on his face as he starts to shove me inside.

"Ahahaha woo you guys have such a large ship! But our ship is better of course." Everyone automatically turns their heads, and allows their eyes to nearly pop while their jaws fall close to the ground as they spot a certain someone on a ledge of the building next to us.

"STRAWHAT LUFFY?!"

I look down at the ground sighing, if I could've I would be face palming. I mean, what kind of idiot returns to be surrounded right after being set free. Straw hat Luffy must be a genuine idiot. "Neh, captured lady-san!" I turn to Luffy with a questioning look. "Join my nakama!"

I blink once, then twice, and then a third time just to be sure I was indeed in reality. "ARE YOU INSANE?! I'M A TRAITOROUS MARINE AND YOU WANT ME TO BE ONE OF YOUR CREW MEMBERS?!"

"Yup."

_A genuine idiot, indeed..._ I place a fierce glare on him. "No way! Even if it means rotting in a prison cell, I don't want to become a pirate! I only set you free because you save people all the time, but I am still a marine at heart!"

I watch as he simply seems to stare at me for a minute.  _What are the marines waiting for anyway? He's right in front of them so why aren't they attempting to do anything?_ "Ara?" My attention becomes focused back on him, "But I thought that you said you weren't really a marine?"

"Wha?" I blush before deepening my glare at him, "yes and I also said I'm not a pirate! Are you really that big of an idiot?!" Luffy blinks.  _I can't even begin to imagine what he's thinking about which might very well be nothing._

"Well, whatever. Join my pirate crew anyways." Once again, I feel myself want to face-palm.  _He really is thinking about nothing._ "All we have to do is set your handcuffs free." My eyes widen and I quickly spin around to see all the marines passed out on the floor.  _When did he...?_ I hear Luffy land right behind me. "It's not like you have to do whatever I tell you to, you'll still have your free will. Besides you love the sea right?"

I turn around, my mind completely bewildered by this man. "Yes, it is why I became a marine in the first place."

A smile blooms onto Luffy's face as he spreads his arms wide, "then join my nakama for the sake of common interest!" I splutter and start to say something when I'm suddenly thrown onto his shoulders. He leaps up onto the building he was previously on and begins jumping building to building as I scream my lungs out. Even as I kick and try to wiggle out of his grasp, I find it is useless with his strong hold around me. Suddenly we stop, and I let out a yelp of surprise. Somehow managing to lift my head over his other shoulder, I see his pirate ship and crew waiting for his arrival. "Isn't it easier this way?" Once again, I throw him a questioning look, though this time he can't see as I am still stuck over his shoulder. "Now you can look for yourself out on the sea, rather than trapped in a cage."

He places me on the ground and I feel my shackles fall to the ground. Rubbing my wrists, I look up into his eyes. "You'll take me even without knowing where my loyalty stands?" He nods. "You'll take me even if I act spoiled?" Another nod. "You'll take me even though I want nothing to do with pirates?" This time a blinding smile and another nod. I look at him, still slightly hesitant. After all, I've never been quite accepted like this before. I decide to ask him one final question, "You'll take me even...when I don't know myself...or my dreams?"

I watch him as his eyes drop to the ground, his hat covering his face.  _Is that a no...?_ Suddenly his head flies up to look me in the eyes, startling me, "OF COURSE! That's why you're here isn't it? Welcome to the Straw hat Pirates!"

I smile lightly when I hear a voice from behind us, the navigator, Nami, "Oi, Luffy, you idiot! We need to go, hurry up and get on board, both of you! The marines will be on us in minutes."

Luffy laughs and grabs my hand to pull me into the ship with him. As the doors go up, I chuckle lightly remembering a small left out detail. "Straw hat?" He turns around looking at me confused, "don't you want to know my name?"

I watch in amusement as his mouth drops open into an "o" shape, and hear the cook, Sanji, yell, "You don't even know her name, you idiot?!" The captain blushes but tries to cover it up by looking as tough as he can and nodding; he just looks silly to me though.

Letting out a sigh, I smile and give a small bow. "My name is Kimiko Nanami, but you can just call me Kimiko or Kimi, Captain Luffy." I look up to see everyone staring at me, each with different expressions.  _I wonder...if this is the start of my new adventure._

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea how this turned out even after re-reading it a couple times because I ended up just letting my mind take me wherever while writing like usual (which always lands me with a lot of surprises while writing ha-ha). Still, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment on what you thought of it. This was originally intended to be a one-shot, but after seeing where I ended it, I could see it becoming a story. If you guys want it to be a story, just let me know :3. Nya~. Until next time~!


End file.
